Teacher Order
The Teacher Order is an organisation that's totally not the Jedi Order that work for Keen. They have made many enemies including the Dorset County Council and the Boxall Empire. History Before Time had a name, a creature called Keen had an idea of pure genius to leave the fJedi Order and make his own replacement, the Teacher Order. For his first mission, he found and recruited Mace Harris, Qui-Gon LeGassik, Fit "Taylor" Kisto, many others as the years went on. Finding the Medichlorians Soon, Keen found Medichlorians, which was a fancy codename invented by the Creekmoor Addicts for a super strong heroin. Keen was hooked, and soon the other teachers were too, believing they were Jedi a they had 'the force' which was just the heroin taking effect. Stoned off their minds, the Order was inspired by a drunken speech made by Qui-Gon LeGassik, and set out across the world to recruit new members. Unfortuantlt for them, most before could see they were all clinically insane, so the Teacher Order had to cover their tracks the only way drug addicts can. With no option to accept willing participants, they decided to abduct children under the guise of V-Bucks distributors and Gift Card Giveways. They had a White Van Fleet to do the job, led by the command van, the Revive Van, used by Keen himself. They abducted many, and got them all hooked on Medichlorians. The Golden Days TBA Running out of cash Soon, Keen found the Teacher Order was running short on funding. Since they had gone to war with the Dorset County Council, the council stopped giving them cash, and since the School Governors had been assassinated in the Student Wars, there was no way to get money. So, Keen resorted to copying Morgz, by spinning a wheel of fortune, with all the teachers names one. Whichever one the wheel hit, was sent on a dangerous mission. One of these, was Qui-Gon LeGassik. LeGassik was sent with his apprentice James Sankey on a dangerous mission. Due to having no money, Keen couldn't afford to recruit teachers into the order. He sent some of his most trusted teachers to search for 'force sensitives' in the Broadstone Retirement Homes. Members * Keen- The Grand Master of the Teacher Order, and its fearless and incredibly stoned leader. * Noke Skywalker- The hero, kinda. A little less stoned than the rest of them. * James Sankey- The Master of Noke Skywalker, and a prime follower of the Corfe Hills Way. * Qui-Gon LeGassik- The most stoned member of all the Teacher Order. Prone to dance fights. or just straight up fights. * Mace Harris- The Stoic Member of the Order who refuses to use Medichlorians. He created the Corfe Hills Way to put some Order into place. * Fit "Taylor" Kisto- The fish mutant who works for the Order. In reality, he is merely a clone of a mysterious Dark Lord. * Ki-Adi Clark- After an experiment gone wrong, his head was streched to absurd proportions. He relies on Medichlorians to forget about his cranial problems. * Peel Koon- Yet another experiment by the Dark Lord left Peel Koon needing breathing gear a time all times. He breaths air from the 1800s to the 1900s, making him good at history. * Saesee Jones- A high ranking member of the Order, who got a black eye during the Student Wars. * Agen Pollet- Another high ranking member of the Order, who is known for wanting to see the manager at all times, day and night. * Yaral Sutton- Once again, an experiment by the Dark Lord left Yaral Sutton with a freakishly long neck. * Collins Ti- A high ranking member of with a shockingly low immune system. * Depa Benlarga- A member of the Order who doesn't take too kindly to jokes about anything. * Eeth Price- A member of the Order shrouded in mystery, not really. He's just not very intresting. * Yaddle McKivergan * Evan 'Murray' Piell * Jocasta Jeffreys- The proud archivist of the LRC Archives. * Category:Factions Category:Cults Category:Things that should not exist Category:Reasons Condoms were invented Category:Jedi Organisations Category:Force Users Category:A cunning method to observe kids